I just love you, Bones edition
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson I just love you de Five for Fighting.  Trois coups de téléphone pour Booth, à trois moments différents de sa vie...  Une histoire toute en guimauve !  Attention, SPOILERS saison 6  finale .


**ATTENTION ! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LA FINALE DE LA SAISON 6, BEN C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE MIEUX DE VOUS ABSTENIR... **

**Juste une song-fic. J'ai déjà utilisé cette chanson (que j'adoooore !) pour une autre fic, mais j'ai décidé de voir ce que ça pourrait donner avec Bones ! (La chanson est de **_**Five for Fighting**_**, en passant… ça s'appelle **_**I just love you**_**, si jamais vous voulez l'écouter sur YouTube en même temps que vous faites votre lecture… hihi !)**

* * *

><p>En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, Seeley Booth se sentit littéralement attiré vers le lit. Il prit à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures qu'il était déjà allongé sur le lit. La journée avait été épuisante. Cette enquête semblait s'étirer sur un million d'années. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était de rentrer chez lui. De retrouver celle qu'il aimait. Il avait l'impression d'être parti depuis des mois. Les journées se ressemblaient, de même que les nuits, et il ne rêvait que du jour où il serait à nouveau avec elle.<p>

Les nuits étaient chaudes en Californie. Il s'empressa de retirer sa chemise et envoya valser son pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveil : 11h47. Il devait se lever aux aurores, mais il sentait déjà que le sommeil ne serait pas long à le gagner. Il venait tout juste de se glisser sous les draps et d'éteindre la lampe de chevet lorsque le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Il s'assied d'un bond et saisit le combiné à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Seeley Booth.

- Salut…

Sa voix était douce, et comme elle lui avait manqué ! Il aurait bien voulu lui raconter toute sa journée, mais il réalisa qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin à Washington…

- Hannah ? Bon sang, il est tard… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle dut sentir la panique dans sa voix, car le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hannah ?

- Je… je ne dormais pas, alors… je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur avait lâché. Il regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir le sourire qui illumina à ce moment son visage.

- Je sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle… poursuivit la douce voix de Hannah au téléphone. Je voulais te le dire, c'est tout… Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Pas le moins du monde… Et puis, tu aurais bien pu me réveiller, c'est pas grave. Ta voix me manquait.

- Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

- Bientôt… C'est tout ce que je peux te dire !

Le silence se fit à nouveau au bout de la ligne.

- Je vais te laisser dormir… finit-elle par murmurer.

- Hannah ? l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi…

_Lonely, yeah that's the word__  
><em>_I leave my heart when I leave her__  
><em>_The days go on forever and the nights do too_

_One evening out on the road__  
><em>_A half a world away from home__  
><em>_I thought she was sleeping__  
><em>_When the call came through_

_I said, Darling, it's late, is everything ok__  
><em>_Silence took over the room__  
><em>_Til she said_

_I... I just Love You__  
><em>_I Don't Know Why, I Just Do__  
><em>_When are you coming home__  
><em>_I'm coming home soon__  
><em>_And I just love you too_

* * *

><p>Cette formation le tuait. Elle était la goutte qui faisait déborder un vase trop plein. Le FBI avait cru bon de l'envoyer dans un autre état pour une formation qui, il le savait, lui était pleinement inutile. Ils avaient décidé de l'évaluer. Là était la vraie raison. Ils voulaient voir si, après l'affaire Jacob Broadsky, il était toujours capable d'occuper son poste.<p>

Il prit une douche rapide, puis se glissa dans son lit. Chicago était une ville magnifique, mais il n'avait alors aucune envie de s'y retrouver. Pas en ce moment. Vincent était mort depuis deux semaines, et la vie reprenait lentement son cours. Mais tant de choses avaient changé… Le Jeffersonian ne serait plus jamais le même. Plus personne ne serait plus jamais pareil. Surtout pas lui. Et Bones… Allongé dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel, au centre-ville de Chicago, Seeley Booth ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit vagabondait et lui renvoyait des images des dernières semaines. La solitude de la chambre lui pesait. Il se força à fermer les yeux, et doucement, il se mit à rêver.

Il la voyait là, allongée auprès de lui, comme cette autre nuit où tout avait changé. Il pouvait sentir sa tête contre sa poitrine, sa respiration qui suivait le même rythme que la sienne. Il sentait l'odeur de son shampooing, la douceur de sa peau. C'était presque parfait. Ça l'aurait été si elle avait été réellement là… Il réussit néanmoins à l'imaginer assez fort pour l'entendre lui parler.

- Booth… je…

Les mots étaient difficiles. Il savait que pour elle, ils l'étaient.

- …je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

Il sourit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais souri autant de toute sa vie.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça maintenant, poursuivit-elle en un murmure. J'avais simplement besoin de te le dire.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son puissant regard croisa le sien.

- Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

- Je reviens bientôt, lui dit-il, je te le promets.

Elle rebaissa la tête et reprit sa place contre son cœur. Il sentit qu'elle allait s'endormir lorsqu'il lui murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi, Bones…

_Lonely lets me be__  
><em>_For a while she sets me free__  
><em>_I close my eyes and I dream of her_

_She's lost in my arms__  
><em>_Her head on my heart__  
><em>_And softly she whispers the words_

_I...I just Love You__  
><em>_I Don't Know Why, I Just Do__  
><em>_When are you coming home__  
><em>_I'm coming home soon__  
><em>_And I just love you too_

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de son sommeil. Il s'était couché très tard, ayant travaillé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin sur une enquête qui ne semblait vouloir aller nulle part. La Floride n'était pas sa destination préférée au départ, mais il se promit de ne pas y revenir de sitôt ! Arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il était tombé comme une roche sur son lit et s'était endormi illico. Mais lorsque le téléphone avait retenti, il s'était assis d'un bond dans son lit. Il regarda l'heure sur le radio-réveil de la chambre : 4h03. À une heure pareille, c'était sûrement important. Il agrippa le téléphone avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sonner une seconde fois.<p>

- Seeley Booth.

Aucune voix ne parla à l'autre bout du fil.

- Allô ? répéta-t-il dans le combiné.

- Allô ? murmura finalement une petite voix qui lui était familière.

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

- Chris ? demanda-t-il. C'est toi ?

- Oui.

- Chris, insista-t-il d'une voix grave, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le ton avait peut-être été un peu brusque, mais il était quatre heures du matin !

- …oui.

Sa voix était tremblante, presque effrayée.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? poursuivit-il. Il est quatre heures du matin, mon ange… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

Booth se mit à sourire. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le réveiller à une heure pareille et réussir à lui décrocher un sourire.

- Je… poursuivit la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

Booth sentit son cœur exploser. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un bonheur pareil ?

- Quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison ?

- Je reviens bientôt, mon ange. Bientôt. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu retournes dormir, d'accord ?

Il l'entendit acquiescer à l'autre bout du fil. Puis, une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

- Oh, oh ! fit la voix au téléphone.

- Maman est réveillée ? demanda Booth en souriant de plus belle.

- Elle veut te parler…

- Passe-lui le combiné, mon ange, et va te recoucher.

- Bonne nuit, papa!

- Eh, Christine !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

Booth entendit le combiné qui changeait de mains, et sourit à la pensée des deux femmes de sa vie qui lui semblaient pourtant si loin. Une autre voix se fit enfin entendre.

- Booth ? Bon sang ! Quelle idée tu as eu d'enseigner à une enfant de quatre ans à se servir du téléphone… Il y a longtemps qu'elle te parlait, comme ça ?

- Quelques minutes à peine… Va te recoucher, ce n'est rien.

- Tu me manques… Tu reviens bientôt ?

Booth se mit à rire. L'expression « telle mère, telle fille » prenait tout son sens.

- Je vais essayer. Vous me manquez aussi…

- Je te laisse dormir. Si tu peux réussir à te rendormir…

Booth sourit de plus belle.

- Je t'appelle demain, lui dit-il.

- À demain, alors. Je t'aime.

Elle allait raccrocher lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

- Bones ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime aussi…

_I'll never stop being amazed__  
><em>_How my 4-year old girl knows exactly what to say_

_I, I just Love You__  
><em>_I Don't Know Why, I Just Do__  
><em>_When are you coming home__  
><em>_I'm coming home soon__  
><em>_Cause I just love you too_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus, vous savez que c'es toujours à ça qu'on carbure !<strong>


End file.
